


If only it could last

by Somebody109



Category: Clone High
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, JFK BEING A SMOL BEAN, M/M, Slow Dancing, i wish there were more fanfics for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody109/pseuds/Somebody109
Summary: JFK is distraught with the death of his best friend, and soon finds himself sharing a memory with the ghost of Ponce.
Relationships: JFK/Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	If only it could last

**Author's Note:**

> also i understand it's JFK's subconscious making Ponce 'alive'. but like, MMMMM spoopy ghost. spoopy SPOOPY

Jack lay asleep underneath the sheets of his unusually large bed, his body tucked into a bundle of warmth for his own comfort. He had been knocked unconscious after getting home, his mind happy to finally be back after a tiring and exhausting day at Clone High. 

But at the same time Jack had gone a week without Ponce, and for only being a week. To Jack it felt like eternity. It had been the most painful moments of his life, to accept the grief in which his friend wasn’t going to come back, and one of the only friends he was really close with. Jack scrunched into a ball under the sheets, sweaty hands grabbing at his shirt, his chest heaving with the sudden panic of knowing this was the truth of the situation. 

As Jack thought about it, there was also the truth that he was even seeing Ponce’s ghost. Even if he truly was seeing a ghost and wasn't hallucinating, the ghost of Ponce felt very distant from the real Ponce. Jack thought about it in a way as if the ghost Ponce wasn’t a way to continue life normally if Ponce was alive. Almost as if there was no chance of getting closer than they already were now that he was dead. Just like that, Jack felt the air restrict so tightly under the covers it was as if the devil had sucked his soul right out of him. He burst out from the covers, heaving heavily and looked around the room with quick gazes, his vision blurry. It was still dark out and Jack felt his hands tremble with not being able to see what was around him.

He tossed his blankets to the side out of stress as the pressure of it over his waist made his lungs feel heavier than usual. He flinched, his hands twitching as he jumped slightly at the sound of a crash somewhere outside.

"Shit" he swore silently to himself, bringing his hands to his face to rub at his eyes. No fucking way was this happening to him. Even after all the shit that happened, Jack felt as if he was the one that wasn’t alive. Jack felt a shiver run through his back, a tinge of goosebumps glistening over his arms and neck.

Jack bit his lip, brows furrowing, staring at his hands that were now placed in front of him, or at least a makeshift vision of where he thought his hands would be. He felt them shake and tremble from the state he was in, and he feared that the more these thoughts came across his mind, the more sudden panic attacks he would have. Not only was he scared of this, but he was also scared of the consequences, and that if Ponce’s death was going to affect him this bad, what would that make of him in the future. 

He would never be able to live up to the real JFK…

Would they isolate him from everyone at school? Would they try and sabotage his mind and make him forget about Ponce, or what if they make another Ponce clone and then made him forget so they could act as if everything was fine? Jack didn’t want to die, and he was scared that in showing so much emotion and becoming so vulnerable all of a sudden, it would trigger a thought from the people that made him the clone he is now.

**"Jack"**

Jack’s body tensed, as he felt a sudden change of atmosphere. As if it grew colder than what it was only moments ago. His eyes lowered even further down, his hands fiddling with his arm sleeves, watching his fingers shadow intertwine with the fabric. Jack tensed even more when he felt pressure on his shoulder, slowly caressing up and down in a somewhat way of reassurance. "Who?" Jack mumbled in confusion, his voice quiet and hushed down as his voice was hoarse from all the screaming and crying. There was no response in return, but from what he could tell, the other in the room was him. 

"Why?" Jack asked. 

**"Oh Jack, I’m sorry it had to be this way"** Ponce replied. Jack frowned, turning his head to look at the other and surely enough it was him. Only this time he was clear of the debris from the litter. He was normal...

Jack felt his breath hitch, and slowly did he feel himself start to whimper. It was soft, allowing himself to only let a few tears roll down his quick reddening face. Ponce still had his hand on his shoulder and when Jack felt comfortable, he leaned into him slightly and hid into the jacket that’s scent was absent. Letting out a sigh, Jack closed his eyes as he found some sort of comfort from being so close to Ponce at that very moment. Jack hated how emotional he got sometimes, and when that side of him got out, he would embrace it a lot. Embrace it to a point beyond his own control.

"Pon-" he couldn't finish before he let out a weak sob. It wasn't like a cry for help, no. He just needed someone who understood him, and only him. He urged himself forward, the hand slipping off his shoulder and to his cheek. He slid his feet from his bed and onto the ground, lifting himself up and into the warmth of Ponce’s embrace. He hid his face in the other’s neck, refusing to let go of the other’s embrace. Ponce now resting his hand on the other’s back.

It was then Jack tried again to talk. “Ponce, I can’t. You shouldn’t have gone, they shouldn’t have taken you away like this”

Jack heaved again, his body shaking violently as he felt his knees give him. Just like that did he fall down onto the ground, his hands barely enough to keep him stable in a proper sitting position. Jack weeped, his voice breaking and his eyes swelled from the amount of tears that were quick to rush out of them. “Shit” Jack let out almost in a whisper, his voice breaking once again as he lifted his hands to furiously rub away at the tears that were now staining his eyes. 

**“Jackie boy,”** he heard Ponce say. Jack sniffled, and took a second to recollect himself before looking up at the other, only to notice he was now crouched in front of him. Jack mumbled something and before he knew it, he was being lifted up by the other in front of him. Jack yelped out in surprise at the sudden contact and change of position, but he was in no control to fight back and instead let Ponce do what he was doing. 

Even as Jack was lifted, he was quick to nuzzle his head into the other’s neck as he did before, hiding his face from his bedroom, knowing that seeing it would remind him of the days where him and Ponce would mess around, ranting about school and Ponce’s talks on life and the reality of just living. Even if it meant that Jack argued back about feelings and how suckish they were. 

Jack huffed out a sigh, feeling the weight of his legs shift as they were moved onto Ponce’s own feet. Under his own socks he could feel the material of Ponce’s shoes, the one’s he so dearly missed hearing in the hallways of school when the two would go off and do the things best friends do together.

Jack let his arms slump around the other’s neck as he let his hands dangle from the position he was now in, standing up straight and leaning his chest against the other’s. Slowly did Jack feel Ponce curl his arms around his waist, and carefully did the other hold him in place so he wouldn’t fall again. Jack hummed into the other’s clothes, almost whining out at the fact Ponce was being so gentle with him.

Slowly did Jack feel himself start to rock, and it was as if suddenly the feeling of nostalgia was enough to make him cry again. 

**“Cry it out Jack, you deserve it.”** Ponce said in a hushed tone, using a hand to lift it to the other’s hair, brushing it from Jack’s sweaty forehead. He kissed him gently on top of the head, and only after that was done did he bring Jack in closer than before. They danced silently, rocking back and forth in the silence that was the dead of night. **“I need you to be strong for me, I’ll always be here with you”** Ponce exclaimed.

Jack closed his eyes at those words, and although it was quiet the nostalgia of it all was quick to overcome him. 

\------

Jack and Ponce ran out through the double doors of the school hall, and out into the open where there was fresh air and a cold breezing hinting in the wind. Jack almost stumbled forward and laughed out the last bit of breath he had before sliding his hands over his knees and waiting to regain his breath. Ponce joined beside him, clasping a hand onto the other’s back. The two boys had just gotten out of a dance the school was holding and neither of them thought they could handle another moment longer in there. 

“Well if you think about it, it’s not that bad out here?” Ponce observed, leaning back, arms stretching out above his head, groaning from the feeling. He then placed his hand on his hips and stared back at Jack who was quick to stand up straight and turn to him. 

They looked at each other, smiling silly like and giggling. The only sound accompanying them in their lovey dovey stare was the music that played from the hall, muffled but loud enough that the bass was very clear to the both of them. 

“Hey I’ve got an idea” Ponce said, a wide and prideful smile displaying on his lips.  
“Oh yeah?” Jack said back and laughed when Ponce playfully hit him back on the arm. Ponce nodded and urged Jack to take a hold of his shoulders. 

“Now stand on my feet” Ponce asked, looking down as Jack did what he was asked.  
“I hope you know what you’re doing” Jack paused, “and i er, by doing I mean…” Jack turned away, his cheeks tinting a bright pink. Ponce huffed out a laugh, and couldn't help but kiss the other on the forehead. 

They stayed silent in that moment. Ponce rocking the two together while forming a pattern of circles, but not too fast to ensure they wouldn’t feel dizzy. After a little while of rocking, Ponce leaned back taking a hold of Jack’s face, squeezing his cheeks together. 

“You know, I hate to admit it JFK. But you really are something special” Ponce stated before leaning in to kiss the other on the lips. It was long and passionate, and for the longest time Jack thought it would never end, and god did he hope it would never end. 

When the two pulled away, Jack was quick to turn into a hazy blushing mess and furiously hid his face into his hands before moving to lean against the other. 

“You okay there?” Ponce asked.  
“Yes.” Jack answered back, finding the courage to look up again “You want to uh-, go back to my place?”

\----------

Jack opened his eyes falling back on the bed, his hands lifting him up to avoid banging his head against the wall. Ponce was gone and it was just him and his thoughts now. He pushed his legs up back onto the bed before leaning over to reach for the blanket he had kicked off before. He leaned back onto his pillow, defeated and worn out. Jack blankly stared at the ceiling thinking only for a second before what was right. He spoke.

“Ponce, if you’re uh hearing me. I promise to be good for you, and er” Jack felt pathetic for wanting to cry again as he fumblingly rubbed at his eyes to stop himself from doing so. “I miss you, and I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> My head said write something sad, so I did. As well as thing small drabble on Discord :
> 
> _jack's on his knees crying and ponce is looking at him, and like Ponce is just, it's too much for him to see him like this, so he just grabs him by the arms and like, holds him around the waist but dances with him slowly around the room, like they would have done ages ago when they were younger in some school dance or party_


End file.
